unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Superluigi821
|'K. Too bad several users (i.e. Xzelion, Uniju, Crypt Raider, Hyper Toad, and Shroobario.) despise this wiki. Mr. Guy, but it still can work out. :Hey, Xze already made me crat. Thanks anyway. =P Superluigi821 I guess I could let you help. :shifty: 1337YoshiUberninja1337 wuz heer! HAI, PJ. Mr. Guy HEY DUDE YOSHIDUDE :HAI LARIO Superluigi821 ::LOL INTERNET, then... Mr. Guy :::lol picture Superluigi821 Question R u RLY making sprites of UnMario? Mr. Guy, so... much typing... 2day... Hey Buddy!!!!!!! Purple Ninjakoopa 00:10, 22 July 2008 (UTC) LOL, maybe, but I have a feeling I'd get flamed and lolwut'd. :P YellowYoshi398 01:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yep, ill post links to pictures in a month or so, phones about to die and we are at the lincoln monument, so , anywyas, like me new article? I got "inspired" after seeing a creepy picture of ronald in the food court in the air in space mueseum. Mr.V Thanks for remembering, I got the Opera internet browser for my DS but I can't get a connnection so im stuck with my crappy phone internet until I get to my uncles soon. :D Mr.V Wiat, cn yu make GIFs? Well, if you can, make an animation of the "Biting" sprites. Mr. Guy 03:49, 23 August 2008 (UTC) WHEN are you going to finish Mario's House? I'm very excited about this game.--MR.Man 02:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Me join Me joining Mario's adventure! Me quote: Yousa gonna die Me guy: Daisy Even though she is a hater, she will help Mario. WHEN WILL I APPEAR??? Linkzelda1234 Hey Paper Jorge, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) he's gone missing Guys, Paper Jorge has gone missing! ...well... No he isn't... He's just inactive. Mr. Guy 20:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I'm back I'm back Yoshikart 03:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Warn a sysop Hi! Is it possible for you warn or ban a sysop, because Mr. Guy has sworn on a few occasions, two off the back, and I'm sure he knows the rules. The Grimace 13:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sorry So that's why I gave you a change. I'll undo the block message. Sorry. Poff 03:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Will do. You can undo my crazyness. Poff 03:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Poff 03:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm back and trying to help... Except i'm just a plain user, If we could try and get Mr. Guy or another admin to change the User Rights again, we could help revive the Unmario wikia, if that doesn't work... well, that's it, --Registeel999 14:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm. I came here in 2009 as Powerstars and I would like more info on the revival Gather up all the great unmario users. I propose that we give unmariowiki a youtube channel. A sort of a group channel. You could be the leader and other great Unmario users could be members. Great members such as: Mr. Guy and Purple Ninjakoopa. It could have updates of the wiki and videos based on the articles such as SMK TV. I would like to be a part of the videos based on articles as well as making a few of the update videos. If you would like to see my animation look at my youtube channel: Powerstars321. Powerstars123 Bill cosby, really...................... U KNOW BILL COSBY! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Whats up! Hey SUPer Luigi821! yah know that YOSHIDUDE? thats me from either 2008 or 2009!!!!! Luigi992 07:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 Thanks hey how long have you been here? Luigi992 05:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 ive been here since 2007 november 7th i think with my oldest account luigi990 plus how old are you anyways? luigi992 Im 11 what does in fact mean?Luigi992 17:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC)luigi992 Hey ummm Y'No What???? The UNMARIO WIKIA PUT YOU ON idiots categoryLuigi992 05:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992 SOOOO who is cube game? and who is your favorite WWE wrestler mines JOHN CENA!!!!! See Yah! Luigi992Luigi992 05:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Luigi992